


The Final Rose

by VogueModeLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Harry, Bachelor Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Model Harry, Mpreg, Older Harry, Pregnant Louis, Secret Relationship, Singer Harry, Sub Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, The Bachelor AU, Top Harry, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VogueModeLouis/pseuds/VogueModeLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new bachelor.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is the son of the producer. He also just so happens to work on the show.<br/>Harry is supposed to pick a wife out of twenty-five girls.<br/>So what happens when he sees the producers son in rose colored panties and falls head over heels for him?<br/>Maybe, just maybe Harry'll give the final rose to the boy in the rose colored panties.<br/>After all, anything for good TV right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean that what's going on will be in the show!

 

_“Hi, my name is Harry Styles, I grew up in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. I’m 26, single and I’m ready to fall in love again.  I’m the new bachelor and there’s nothing about that that doesn’t seem completely bizarre,” he chuckled, head dipping down before looking back up at the camera. “Professionally I do modeling, singing, and I’m planning on taking over my father’s company once he retires. Fluently I speak four languages, Spanish, Italian, French, and English, obviously. Countless amounts of times I find women whom I become infatuated with only to find that they only want the fame, the money. Here on The Bachelor I’m looking for a girl who will love me as Harry, not Harry Styles.”_

 

Ben Winston, the director rose from his seat, grinning. “Wonderful Harry! You were amazing as always. The girls will be falling at your feet, all of em, once we get them picked out…”

 

“Oh for fucks sakes Ben. You haven’t even picked out the girls?! Filming is in two weeks!”

 

“I know, I know. It’s all just finalization from here H, I swear. The team is picking them out as we speak! There’s a lot that goes behind all of this you know, picking out twenty-five girls out of hundreds isn’t the easiest job in the world.”

 

“Listen, I don’t care. What I do care about is if I will be happy with every single girl that walks out of the limo in two weeks,” Harry said then grinned. “Don’t forget I’m only doing this because my father is very good friends with Mr. Tomlinson, your boss. They’ve known each other for a very, very long time. So, you make me mad, you make them mad. If I tell either one of them any screw up, you make you’re done for,” he spoke before walking away. “You know where to find me!” he called right before walking out the door.

 

 

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 

“Are you ready Harry?” Ben asked, walking up to the star who was standing in front of the mansion. “We’ve picked out the best of the best just for you pal. I’m positive you’ll be happy with every last one of them.”

 

“Firstly, never call me pal again. Secondly, for your sake I’ll pray you’re right,” Harry muttered, brushing off his suit.

 

“Right, right, of course. Now, the girls will be coming in from the limo in just a few minutes. At least act a bit interested in all of them. The whole greeting session should last about thirty minutes,” Ben explained, before going off the shot, behind the cameras where the crew was. “Look alive Harry!” he called as the host went up to be in frame while Harry got in the limo out front to take a drive around the property until he would make his appearance. “Action!” he said after a minute, pointing to the host, Chris.

_“It’s hard to imagine but in just a few moments the first limo will arrive. With women who have traveled from all over the world to be here with Harry tonight. If all goes well, one will become his wife. But before they get here let’s welcome the newest bachelor right now, Harry Styles,” he spoke, looking off from the camera onto the driveway where the limo Harry had just gotten into came back into view. Out came the man himself, smiling as he walked up to Chris. “Hey Harry, it’s nice to see you.”_

_“Hey Chris, it’s nice to see you again,” Harry greeted, giving the man a hug._

_“Well you look good. I must say Harry you have no idea what’s instore for you tonight. We have got girls from all over the world tonight wishing to marry you.”_

_“Oh, thanks. Um, yeah, it’s insane, but I’m ready for it.”_

_“That’s good. So everyone knows that you’re twenty-six, famous, powerful. Is it too early for you to start looking for someone to spend your whole life with?”_

_“No, I don’t think so. I’m positive I want to find my wife, and through this I’m hoping that I’ll find her here.”_

_“Wonderful, I’m sure you will Harry. The first limo is about to arrive shortly here, anything you gotta do to get these nerves out?” Chris asked._

_“How bout a hug?” Harry chuckled._

_“Bring it in,” Chris spoke with open arms, giving Harry a quick hug. “Well, the first limo is pulling up. Good luck, let your journey begin,” before going off camera a minute before the first limo arrived. The chauffer stepped out the car, going to the door and opening it for the first woman to arrive._

_First out was Sara, age twenty-five, short blonde hair, she worked as a receptionist for some company in the states that no one had bothered to learn. The rest of the girls seemed to pass in a blur. There was no way he would remember all of their names._

_Then was Olivia, twenty-four, from California, she worked in retail._

_Lauren, twenty-five, American, real estate agent._

_Destiny, twenty-six, from Wales, nurse. Her greeting killed Harry; “I think I’m your destiny.”_

_Jennifer or Jen as she preferred to be called. Twenty-five, British, dentist._

_Roxanne; Rox, twenty-four, British, baker._

_Amber, twenty-two the youngest of the contestants. Born and raised in London, apparently she was a model as well. Though Harry has never met her, he would definitely remember someone who looked like her._

_Jami, twenty-four, British, waitress._

_Madison, twenty-five, American, secretary._

_Scarlett, twenty-three, tall beautiful red head. French girl who moved to Manchester at fifteen. Now she was a musician, perfect._

_Piper, twenty-five, Canadian, banker._

_Parker, twenty-four, American, banker._

_Riley, twenty-six, American, teacher._

_Samantha; Sammy, twenty-six, German, painter._

_Mia, twenty-four, Irish, farmer._

_Chloe, twenty-five, Scottish, waitress._

_Natalie, twenty-five, American, teacher._

_Amara, twenty-four, African, dancer._

_Simisola, twenty-seven, the oldest. African, chemist._

_Charlotte, twenty-five, Canadian, office clerk._

_Candice, twenty-six, American, retailer._

_Kathrine; Katie, twenty-five, New York, personal assistant._

_Tiara, twenty-four, British, nurse._

_Bianca, twenty-three, from Mexico, artist._

_Isabella; Bella, twenty-five, Italian, interior decorator. She was, thankfully the last of the girls to step out the limo. This was too much for Harry already._

_“Well Harry,” Chris said, walking back up to Harry after the final girl went in the mansion. “You’ve met all twenty-five beautiful women, what are your thoughts man?”_

_“Well, this is all very overwhelming now that I’ve actually met all the girls. I can already tell it’ll be hard to pick out who to not give a rose to. This’ll be fun.”_

_“I’m glad you feel that way Harry. How about you go in and chat your girls up,” Chris chuckled, then Harry nodding, walking into the mansion._

_“Girls,” Harry spoke, walking into the living room with a smile. “Tonight is all about first impressions, so I want to get to know as many as you as I can. So, to start off the night, I’d like to talk to Amber first,” he grinned, leading the lady outside by her arm._

_The entire night went perfectly, especially with Amber, they may have kissed, maybe. Next he made sure to speak to Scarlett. The two dabbling in French, drinking champagne. He learned that Destiny was just annoying, Charlotte was very sweet, as was Bianca and Bella. That’s all who he got to before it was time to give out the first impression rose._

_“Well, ladies, looks like I’ll be taking this,” he said, grabbing the rose off the table and heading outside, leaving all the girls in the room in disbelief. “Amber,” he said softly, going up behind the girl. “Follow me,” he whispered, walking away a bit before she started to follow._

_“Hey,” she smiled, blushing as they sat down on a bench by the pool._

_“Hey yourself. So, um, I really believe that what we talked about and how you presented yourself tonight was perfect. It um… I really enjoyed talking to you, and kissing you so... Amber, do you accept this rose?” he asked, holding out the rose to her._

_“Yes, of course I do,” she nodded, hugging him tight. “Thank you.”_

_Soon enough the rose ceremony came, the girls all set up in the room, chatting about all the possibilities, Amber standing proudly with her rose in hand, showing it off in a way._

_“Girls. I had a wonderful night and I hope that you all feel the same way. But now comes the hard part. So, I’m just going to get it over with,” he sighed, acting like he was deeply upset by this._

_“Scarlett… do you accept this rose?” He asked, of course she said yes, the two hugging; Harry making sure to hold on extra long. It just lead on from there._

_“Bianca_

_Bella_

_Natalie_

_Mia_

_Katie_

_Piper_

_Sammy_

_Jami_

_Madison_

_Lauren_

_Charlotte_

_Rox_

_Amara_

_Tiara.” He called out the names one by one, asking if they accepted the rose in his hand. It took quite a bit of time since the crew pulling him aside between names so that he would get it right. Chris walked in, patting Harry’s back._

_“You’ve got five beautiful women here, and one rose. How are you feeling?”_

_“I’m a bit nervous, but I know my choice,” Harry nodded. “Simisola, Parker, Riley, Candice, and Destiny. I wish all of you could stay but, I have to make a choice. One of these women in this room could end up being my future wife and I have to find out who. So, I can only pick one of you,” he said before taking a deep breath. “Destiny… do you accept this rose?”_

_She said yes._

\---

The after party went off great, after saying goodbye to the rest of the girls, they all stayed up for hours, drinking champagne, dancing, talking. Harry could get used to this.

 

By the time it hit one in the morning the crew called it off, the girls each saying goodnight to Harry, going off to their respective shared rooms.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGHOS is not forgotten! I just had this idea and I really wanted to try it out, so I really really hope you enjoy!


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a flirty little shit

 

Saturday Harry momentarily forget where he was, looking around the new lavish bedroom then remembering. Despite not minding sleeping in the same place as seventeen other women, he was glad for the space they gave him in a house not too far from the mansion in which the girls were staying in. That would certainly be too much. It wasn’t horrible so far, only a day in and he really hadn’t any complaints; for once, Ben had kept his word. It wasn’t until he heard a knock on his door, following by its opening that he really woke up.

 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I should have waited for you to answer, I thought you were still sleeping so I was gonna come and wake you,” a boy giggled, stepping in the room. He was small, petite in all ways except for his hips, thighs, and ass. “You’re looking at me like I’m crazy,” he said, walking up to Harry. “I’m Louis,” he said holding out his hand. “I’m your personal shopper slash assistant slash psychologist. Well, only kinda on the last one. I work on the show, so really I’m everyone’s assistant shopper psychologist,” he shrugged. “Anyway. My dad trusts me with practically everything that happens behind the scenes on the show, you have the whole of today and tomorrow off and filming starts again Monday. We like to give the weekend on the first week so they can call their family and say they’ve made it or whatever. Good job your first day, best guy I’ve seen on this show so far.”

 

“You’re my personal shopper?” Harry asked, that was all he had to say. This kid- Louis, looked barely over eighteen, how was he held responsible with expenses, none the less what happens on the show. “I’m sorry, who did you say your father was?”

 

“Mark Tomlinson. I’m his son. He lets me do the shopping cause he says I’m as smart as a shopper as my mum. Which I hope is a compliment, but they haven’t spoken in like thirteen years. He trusts me with everything. I’m his favorite, well I’m his only but still. I can’t believe you don’t remember me. I mean, Dad said you wouldn’t but wow. We used to hang out when we were kids. Our dads are friends don’t forget. I’m surprised I even remembered you myself. I guess after the divorce I lived with my mum until I graduated so we never really saw each other that much.”

 

“You’re my bosses kid?” It was all Harry had to say. This was hard to get his head around, how could he not remember Louis. He would remember a Louis.

 

“Yes Harry, keep up. As for being your shopper, whilst the show is in progress, both being filmed and put out on air neither you or the girls are allowed to leave the house unless it’s for something related to the show. So I’m here to make sure you have all the things you need. Food, water, condoms, body wash, matching outfits. I’m basically your God given gift while you’re doing business with us. I live like a mile away or something so whenever you need something just hit me up,” Louis said, giving Harry his business card, which confirmed he was a Tomlinson to Harry.

 

“Thanks…” Harry mumbled, taking the card and sitting up, setting it on the nightstand. “You’re cute,” he chuckled, looking at the boy. His hair was in a soft fringe, he was wearing an oversized shirt and some leggings with black vans. He made Louis laugh, he wanted to keep doing that.

 

“You’re silly. Come down for breakfast, I made pancakes and they’re warm. Chocolate chip too, I swear they don’t look like they’re anything but pancakes,” Louis said, only letting his eyes wander on Harry’s bare torso for a few moments. “You’ll love em. Do you like tea or coffee? Or do you just want milk? Or juice? Or like anything?” he asked.

 

“Um… coffee is fine thanks,” Harry said, can’t helping but smirk when he noticed where Louis’ eyes were. He knew he was hot, and he was damn proud of it. Louis’ cheeks turned pink, but just for a quick moment.

 

“Cool. I’ll let you get dressed or whatever then you can meet me in the kitchen,” he said, walking away just after.

 

“Wait,” Harry said, eyes glued on that amazing ass of his. He was straight but fuck was it beautiful to look at. He wanted pictures, except without the leggings. “Are you gay?” he asked when Louis turned around. He laughed again.

 

“What do you think?” Louis responded with a giggle, walking out of the room, making sure to sway his hips just for good measure.

 

Much to Harry’s delight the pancakes were amazing, the best thing he’d ever eaten, and he wasn’t just saying that because Louis was eating across from him.

 

“How old are you?” Harry asked, looking away from his plate and to Louis.

 

“I’m twenty.”

 

Oh.

 

“You look a bit young to be twenty,” Harry noted.

 

“I get that a lot, but in a few months I’ll be twenty-one, which means that I can finally go into bars and drink like a normal person whenever we go to America.”

 

“You like drinking? Party boy eh?” Harry chuckled, sipping his coffee.

 

“Erm, I enjoy a good drink or two but I don’t really go out that often. At least not when the show is in progress. I mean, we don’t usually go to America unless it’s for scouting purposes but the opportunity to go out is always nice to have,” he shrugged.

 

“So, is this your only job? Working for your dad on his show?” Harry had asked, taking a sip of coffee afterwards.

 

“No, course not. Obviously I have enough to not need a job at all, but I’d feel useless if I never did anything. When the show isn’t running I do some writing for different artists, screenwriting a bit. A lot of writing really,” Louis nodded. “The whole psychology background thing helps to with screenwriting. I’m generally a consultant for shows who want to know whether or not something would be believable or how reactions for different things should be.”

 

“So you work on movies and all that? That’s pretty cool, anything I’ve heard of?” Harry asked, maybe he was asking too many questions, but if they were really friends as Louis said this should all be fine, right?

 

“Are we on a date Harry?” Louis asked, laughing when he’d seen Harry’s blush. “You’ve got gorgeous girls waiting for you at the mansion. There’d be such an outcry if you turned out to like dick,” he shook his head. “But yeah, I’ve done _Grace and Frankie_ , _American Horror Story,_ a bunch of Netflix stuff really, I’ve worked with Marvel on a few of their things lately, um yeah there are more but I can’t really remember. Mainly things that are dependent or at least a little dependent on psychological aspects of character.”

 

“That is, so cool,” Harry grinned. “You’re so cool,” he decided aloud, Louis rolling his eyes in response. “You are, really. You must be huge in media then right?” he guessed.

 

“Sorta?” Louis replied, questioning mostly himself. “Behind the scenes yeah I guess I could be considered that,” he said, picking up their empty plates and taking it to the sink. Harry could wash those later. “It’s cool though, I’ve met loads of really neat people when I’m actually needed on set. But no one normal would really know me unless they look at the credits of the show or whatever it is they’re watching, and no one who has a life does that,” he chuckled. “Enough about me though. I’d ask about you but I’ve read your file multiple times so I know everything already. God, that sounded creepy didn’t it? I’m sorry, I meant that for the show. So we know how to play you off to the public,” he nodded. “It’s all complicated.”

 

“Lou, it’s fine, I know you people had to look through my shit,” Harry laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Right, right. So anyway, filming on Monday, after that I’ll stop by to give you the schedule for the rest of the week. Oh yeah, do you like anyone already? Like anyone at all? We need to know for planning purposes,” Louis asked, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’d say I like someone,” Harry teased, winking at Louis and sitting straighter. He chuckled, “Actually yeah, um… shit what’s her name?” he groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Amber? I think. Her and the um… Scarlet, there we go. They’re both super-hot, I like them a lot. Everyone else is okay I guess,” he shrugged.

 

“Course you would,” Louis muttered to himself. Harry didn’t hear him anyway, or at least he hoped not. “Right, that’s great. Remember to call me for literally anything, even if you just need some mustard, or a cuddle. I’ll see you Harry,” he called, leaving the home and the bachelor that it held.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Monday came along for Harry, getting dressed and then getting into the production car to take him into the mansion where the girls were held. Louis had emailed him the details for that day. He would take a select number of the girls to some place, give out some speech about how what they were doing is important to him then let them do whatever. That was the plan for practically every day that an event was going on. Great.

 

“Harry,” Louis smiled, getting into the car after a quick detour to go to his rented home. “How have you been?” he asked, pulling out a notebook and a pen, glasses perched on his nose.

 

“Hey, I’ve been good,” Harry greeted with a smile. “What about yours-“

 

“That’s great. So listen, today you’ll be taking Lauren, Nat, Amara, Charlotte, Bella, Tiara, Piper and Scarlett out to the park. They’re already waiting for you and the cameras should be all set up,” Louis spoke, glancing at his phone for the time and seeing a text saying they were ready. “You’ll get there and their all swoon with a stupid ‘Hi Harry.’” he rolled his eyes, vocally mocking all the girls in a high pitches voice. “You say hi and say something believable about how family values are important to you or some shit like that okay? They’ll team up and go through different mission event things, there’s…. four things they need to do so we’ll be there a while. After that whoever is the winner will have a cute little romantic picnic with you. That should, if all goes to plan last an hour and be done by three. After that you’ll change your clothes, don’t worry we have a whole wardrobe packed; anyway, then you’ll go to another location where you’ll see all the others there waiting for you. Then you’ll all go somewhere else where the girls from the first group will be waiting. You’ll get two hours to talk to as many as you can then we’ll have the second rose ceremony. We’ll get it numbered to fourteen, so three will have to go. For the rest of the filming days we’re aiming for at least three to go every time but that’ll end up changing,” Louis said it all so confidently without even looking at anything to remind him of anything. He was without a doubt a Tomlinson; this was so different from the guy Harry had met just two days ago. “Hello Harry,” Louis said, snapping at him, breaking him out of his trance. “You better pray that you heard me because I am not repeating myself. We’re here anyway, break a leg,” he said, Harry getting rushed out of the car and Louis following after. They wouldn’t see each other until the hour so called break they were giving Harry.

 

Harry was ushered onto a field, looking around the park it had been cleared out for the filming of the show. “Harry!” some lady said, waving him over with a makeup brush in hand. “I’m just going to clean you up a bit before the girls see you alright?” she asked, already putting God knows what on his face. “Fix up your hair… have you considered cutting it?” she then asked, combing out his hair.

 

“No?” Harry said more as a question, who even was she?

 

She sighed, storing away her comb and putting a small bit of gel on the hair. “Right, well you’re do,” she said before he was getting pushed off to another place.

 

Harry was lined up behind the crew, tapping his foot. “He’s here ladies!” He heard Ben call out, followed by a series of gasps and giggles. They sounded like teenagers. Harry walked out on his cue, hands stuffed in the side pockets of his jeans.

 

_“Hi Harry!” They called out, doing the exact same mannerisms that Louis had told him about. Although, Harry supposed he has been on set for years now, it must be natural to know how things will play. Nonetheless, Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes so he just plastered a smile._

_“Hi girls,” he spoke making sure to look at everyone. “I bet you’re all wondering what you’re all doing here,” he chuckled, running through what Louis told him. “Well, family is a very important part of my life and as who I am as a person today. Someday, I’m hoping to have a family of my own, and hopefully, with one of you lovely ladies. So, just so I’ll know how well you’ll do in a family setting you’ll be going through a series of four events that are family related. You girls will team up in a pair and whoever can accomplish all of them will get a romantic picnic with me while the ‘kids’ go off to play,” he chuckled._

_After all the girls spilt into teams the ran over to the first event, seeing Harry waiting there for them. “First off you’ll be…” he went off, explaining the first set to them, then Chris coming up and starting the timer._

_Once the girls got to the fourth and final event they spotted Harry sitting on a picnic blanket with a bottle of wine, some glasses, and a basket. “Ladies! Over here,” he called, making their heads turn. “So, for the last round, you won’t be in teams. Each for their own. In front of you there are some grills, whoever can grill up any food you please. Then, we can eat.” After that they got to it. Charlotte had won._

_“This is actually really good,” Harry laughed, eating a burger she had made. The other girls were hanging out by the playground._

_“I’m offended you would have thought otherwise by me,” she laughed, then took a sip of wine. “I actually won the district grill off three years in a row back in Canada I’ll have you know,” she smiled proudly._

_“Really? That’s impressive, it’s like this was made for you then,” Harry chuckled, laying on his side. Opening his mouth when Charlotte feed him some food._

_“I had this really stupid nickname though, God it’s so embarrassing.” She giggled, putting her hand on her head._

_“C’mon it can’t be that bad. What was it?”_

_She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Charcoal Charlotte,” she laughed a bit. “I just love grilling, and outdoors in general. What sucks is that I’m stuck working in an office since there aren’t many jobs that deal with being outdoors. My dream though would be to own a restaurant,” she smiled._

_“That’s really cool. I dabble myself in cooking,” Harry nodded._

_“Really? What type?”_

_“Um… baking. I used to be a baker,” he admitted sheepishly. “It was a summer job when I was sixteen.”_

_“That’s adorable,” Charlotte cooed._

Sometime later the date was called off, all the girls getting into some vans and Harry in another where Louis was waiting for him. “Used to be a baker?” he asked, typing something into his phone. “Cute,” he murmured. “We’ll get you a change of clothes then drop you off at the second location.” Louis noted, barely taking a glance at Harry. “We’re right on time,” he said when they got to the large building. “It’s a shop. They’ll pick out an outfit for every type of occasion, you pick the one who has the most outfits you’d like. Karen has your script just find her, oh and don’t fuck up.” That was the last thing Louis said to him before he got out, the car driving off.

 

“Right.”

 

_“Hey Harry!” The girls smiled and waved when Harry walked in the room after reading his script. This wouldn’t get old at all…_

_“Hey girls,” he smiled, rubbing his hands together. They gave him about two minutes to memorize everything so here went nothing. “As you all should know modelling is one of my most successful careers, I love trying different styles and being a bit outside the normal. So your job today is to pick out six different outfits for me to wear, along with one for yourself. Style,” he laughed a bit. “Style is very important to my life and I would really love someone who values it the same I do.”_

_“You heard him ladies,” Chris said walking into frame on his cue. “In that room you’ll see an array of clothes of many different looks. You’ll have an hour for each set of outfits. The first round is ‘Netflix and Chill’ your time starts now.” After that had been said they all ran off to the second room._

The day came to an end, Louis walking into the room. “Great job girls,” he said with just a bit bitterness in his tone. “We’ll take pictures and Harry will spend the rest of the day choosing. Tomorrow you’ll come back. Make sure to wear the same outfits, same hair, same makeup everything. Have a good night,” he then said, snapping his fingers making the crew following him out, a few people leading Harry out as well.

 

“Wasn’t that a bit harsh to them?” Harry asked, jogging up to Louis. “You could be a little nicer,” he suggested.

 

“And you could not tell me how to do my job. You have until tomorrow morning to pick who you want. The names aren’t on the photos so don’t try and cheat,” Louis rolled his eyes as they got into the car. “Good job today by the way,” he smiled softly when they started to drive off. “Ratings should go higher up as soon as we get the first episode out.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

 

“Tomorrow we come back here first thing to announce the winner. You'll have a solo date at some point, with who we don't know yet. Thursday is the ceremony.  We give Friday off so they can say goodbye and arrange flights back home or to wherever. It’s not our responsibility anymore.” The car came to a stop in front of Harry’s home. “I’ll email a copy of the outfits. Check your email in a couple hours, they should be there. Get a good sleep okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

****

Tomorrow came as it always did, Harry walking downstairs to get some coffee before he had to go. He wasn’t even aware that he had an alarm clock or that it was set to go off at six in the morning, apparently he did and it was. He jumped at the sight of Louis, casually laying on his sofa watching the news. “Um… hello?” he asked, staring questioningly at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Why are you in my house? How did you even get in here?” Harry yawned rubbing his eyes.

 

“The lease is in my name so technically it’s my house, and I have a key. Obviously.”

 

“Oh. But why are you in here?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to get up,” Louis said, eyes finally going onto Harry averting them quickly after. “You-you’re not dressed yet.” Harry wasn’t even wearing anything, unless the tightest pair of boxer briefs Louis had ever even seen counted.

 

“I just woke up. Of course I’m not dre- you’re blushing,” Harry smirked, walking towards Louis. In some way Louis could be considered his boss, he obviously ran the show more than anyone else on crew did. So he probably shouldn’t do this. He did anyway.

 

“I’m not blushing Harry. Go change into what you wore yesterday, we have a new outfit for you waiting for after,” Louis said covering his eyes and shooing Harry off with his hand.

 

“You think I’m hot don’t you?” Harry asked, stepping so that he was right in front of Louis. “Admit it.”

 

“Admit what? That you’re an arrogant rich kid who strives off what people think of his looks?” Louis muttered, not answering.

 

“Maybe. Though you’re a rich kid too don’t forget. Just say you think I’m hot and I’ll go get dressed.”

 

“I hope you realize I can tell my dad you’re doing this and you will be kicked off.”

 

“So you’re a daddy’s boy. Is that what you like?” he asked, bending down so he was right in front of Louis’ eyes. “You’d like a daddy Louis? Want me to be your daddy?” he then asked softly, Louis’ face turning bright red.

 

“I-I,” he stammered, stopping when Harry started to laugh.

 

“Jesus Lou, I’m fucking with you calm down. I’m straight believe me Louis. I wouldn’t be here if I liked dick.” He laughed, standing up. “Nice to know you think I’m hot though, I’ll be back down in ten.”

 

 

* * *

 

****

_“After deciding for many many hours, I’ve come to my choice. The winner is, Amber. Congrats.”_

_Amber grinned, walking up to Harry and hugging him. “Thank you,” she giggled. The other girls didn’t look so pleased by it. She had won the first impression rose and now this? It wasn’t fair they felt._

“You have twenty minutes together, get to it,” Louis said from his spot next to Ben. “Ladies go off in the other room and bitch about it. Go, off now.”

 

 

* * *

****

 

“Are you dressed yet?” Louis asked, standing outside of Harry’s room. He’d requested they go back to his place for lunch and it was almost time to be leaving for the group date. “We have to go Harry,” he sighed, resting his head on the door. If this boy was sleeping…

 

“I’m out, I’m good,” Harry said opening the door, Louis’ head falling on his chest. “Babe if you wanted a cuddle you could have just asked me,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Louis holding him close and rocking them back and forth. “We’ll do that tonight alright?” he asked softly, breathing in Louis from his hair. Did he use strawberry shampoo? In any case, Harry really didn’t want to let go.

 

“Get off of me,” Louis rolled his eyes, pushing Harry away for him. “If you want to cuddle I told you to call me instead,” he teased walking away. “Hurry up loser!” he called out. Harry just laughed and followed after. “You’re going out with Amara. I won’t be there but you’ll be fine. That is gonna go on until a couple hours before the ceremony. Then that happens, same as before. You’ll come home then we’ll cuddle babe,” Louis winked once in the car. “You’re gonna take her to three different places. Window shopping, dinner then a dance. I’ll meet you back where the other girls are, you’ll get a car there. Have fun, and if you’re not having fun pretend you’re having fun. If you don’t want to pretend then you’re guaranteeing that she won’t get a rose and that’s no fun,” he said with a pout.

 

 

* * *

****

 

 

“Aw baby, don’t be sad. I’ll make sure to make your daddy is happy with us.”

 

“You’re so stupid,” Louis laughed, shoving him. “If you could kiss someone too that’d be great.”

 

“Just had to ask,” Harry smirked leaning forward.

 

“Weirdo,” Louis giggled, shoving away Harry’s face. “We’ll save that for tonight,” he winked. Harry just laughed.

 

“I’ll hold you to it.”

 

“We’re here. The car you’ll be pulling up in is right there. Just drive around and you’ll see all the girls there, they’ll freak out, you know the drill. Good luck.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“So you’re from Nigeria?” Harry asked, taking a sip of wine looking at his date._

_“That’s right. I don’t really remember it that much since we moved here when I was really young but I just remember how horrible it was. We weren’t rich and somedays we barely ate. We only got here because my father’s brother paid for it all. Now we’re here and I love it,” Amara smiled._

_“Wow… I’m really glad you’re here then. It sounds horrible, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”_

_“I got out, I’m sorry for anyone still stuck like that,” she sighed with a shrug. “But enough about the sad shit,” she laughed softly. “Let’s be happy.”_

_And so, they were happy. The date went wonderfully, probably the best Harry’s been on in years. Amara was fantastic._

 

 

* * *

****

 

“How was it?” Louis asked, standing up from his seat and walking up to Harry. There were all at some fancy hotel. He couldn’t be bothered to remember their name.

 

“It was really great actually, she’s really cool.”

 

“Great. Go up and chat em up.”

 

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded, walking up to the door and heading out.

 

_The night went out as expected, on good news he got to talk to all the girls at least once. Getting interrupted many, many times. It was time to give the first rose and he had chosen Amara, she had been amazing their entire date. She was defiantly a top pick._

****

_Chris called the girls over to the pool area when the time for the ceremony had come, the crew lining them up, roses set on a small table to give them. Harry walked in some minutes later looking over the girls lined up in front of him. “I’ve had a really great week with each and every one of you,” he said smiling slightly. “However, I have to make my decision on who goes on and who doesn’t. It isn’t an easy choice and I’m sure it’ll just keep getting harder. So here goes nothing,” he said with a sigh, picking up the first rose. Amara was already standing proudly with her rose in hand, she had no worries. “Bianca,” he called, waiting on her to go up to him. “Bianca do you accept this rose?” Harry asked, holding it out for her. As predicted, she said yes. From there it went._

_Katie_

_Natalie_

_Jami_

_Charlotte_

_Rox_

_Amber_

_Sammy_

_Mia_

_Bella_

_Scarlett_

_Madison_

_It got down to the final four and Harry only held one rose left in his hand. “Last pick of the night is… Lauren,” he said finally. She said yes to the rose._

_The night ended the same as the one from last week, staying up until sunrise, drinking champagne and dancing the night away. He didn’t kiss anyone._

Harry couldn’t help but wonder what Louis was doing though. It seemed that after the rose ceremony he left without saying a word. He did have a day off tomorrow. Maybe he’ll talk to him then. Maybe.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter! xxx  
> Don't hold me to the schedule that Louis said. I more than likely won't follow it.


	3. Early Calls, Late Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but the next will be longer, trust me ;)

 

 

“Harry?” Louis asked, calling out for Harry walking into the home. “Harry where are you?” he asked, walking up the stairs and towards the bedroom. It was about six in the morning so what Harry wanted from him he had no idea. If anything he figured the model should be sleeping until three in the afternoon. “Did you need something?” he asked, opening the door and seeing Harry in bed with the covers up to his chin, phone light being the only light in the room.

 

“You said I could call you if I ever needed a cuddle,” Harry mumbled sleepily, putting down his phone. “So I called for a cuddle.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Louis laughed, walking in. “You called me at six in the fucking morning, to cuddle?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry mumbled, sitting up. “You didn’t have to answer.”

 

“It’s my job Harry,” Louis shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “Move over then,” he said, slipping off the black vans on his feet. Harry grinned, moving onto the other side of the bed.

 

“You’re sleeping in pants?” He asked, looking at Louis confusedly.

 

“Firstly, who said I was sleeping? Secondly, are you not wearing pants?” Louis asked, looking at the covers in the direction where Harry’s crotch would be.

 

“I’m in boxer briefs Louis,” Harry chuckled. “You might get too hot is all. It’s not like I’ll try and fuck you, you know. That’s not really my thing, being with guys.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. If it’ll make you happy I’ll stay in my jumper,” Louis said, fingers at the waistband of his sweats. “Turn around.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Because Harry Styles I am a lady and I will not be a use for your boner.”

 

“Too late.”

 

“Shut up,” he laughed. “Turn.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Harry chuckled, turning so his back was to Louis. “I’ll have you know that I’m generally not the little spoon so this will change,” he said, turning back around when he felt a new weight on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him close. His crotch was just barely pressing against the thick ass of Louis’ but he pretended not to be bothered. “You’re so small,” Harry observed, smelling Louis’ hair. It was sweet.

 

“You’re just a giant,” Louis muttered, playfully swatting at Harry’s hands that were on his chest.

 

“You’re small babe,” Harry nodded, holding him tighter, but it was just to annoy him. “Why were you so bossy the past few days?”

 

“I’m working Harry. I can’t be a softy around you when I’m around people who have to take orders from me. Ben might be the director but I have upper hand on everyone on set then I have to report back to my dad. He expects a lot out of me and I can’t afford to fuck up.”

 

“I get it. My dad is the same way with me. Always expecting the most from me.”

 

“Can we not talk about this? I’m not your therapist until I’m actually awake.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Can you shut up and let me sleep?” Louis muttered. “We’ll talk in the morning Harry, promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up about two hours later facing the back of Louis, still holding him close. He looked down, biting his lip when he’d seen where they were touching the most. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t gay… Louis just had a very nice ass for a guy. That was it.

 

“You’re such a perv,” Louis mumbled, sleepily, turning over. “Doesn’t even matter if they’re straight, men are pigs no matter who they’re with,” he said, looking at Harry. He looked absolutely adorable, his hair was curly in the front and fluffy on the sides.

 

“I-I- I wasn’t doing anything,” Harry defended.  

 

“Okay Henry,” Louis yawned. “Am I spending the whole day with you?”

 

“Only if you want.”

 

“So then yes.”

 

“You’ll stay the whole day?”

 

“Isn’t that what I just said? I’m hungry so you should go downstairs and make food.”

 

“Why am I making food?”

 

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. “Because. I don’t need a straight man staring at my ass thank you.”

 

“I wasn’t looking at your ass.”

 

“Bullshit. Now go downstairs while I get dressed.”

 

“And how do I know a gay man like yourself won’t look at my crotch? I’m quite the hot straight guy,” Harry smirked, getting out of bed.

 

“Because unlike you Harry I have class and not crass. And I know your hot, the entire fucking world knows you’re hot, don’t be cocky. Now go make me food,” he said waving Harry off.

 

* * *

 

  

“Shut up!” Louis laughed, taking another sip of wine. “God, you’re the worst straight man I had ever met.”

 

It was evening, the sun setting behind them. They had spent the day bickering, at one point settling down to watch a horror movie, which Louis did not enjoy in the slightest- he had ended up in Harry’s lap twice- which Harry founded ironic since Louis took part in writing the movie they watched. ‘I write; it doesn’t mean I watch it.’ That was his excuse. Harry did however to make sure to watch all the credits to see Louis’ name scroll by. It was just a friendly action.

 

“I’m serious Lou!” Harry grinned. Maybe they were both a little drunk, maybe. “If I was gay I would totally want to fuck you.”

 

“You see, the problem with that is, you’re not gay. I’m gay, you’re not. I bet you’ve never even kissed a boy.”

 

“Well I’ll have you know that you lose that bet,” Harry smirked.

 

Louis gasped, “No.”

 

“Mhm… first year of university. We played truth or dare.”

 

“Oh my God. You’re like ten. You were ten when you kissed a dude. How was it?”

 

“The kiss? It was decent. Nothing like a girl.”

 

“What’s so great about females anyway?”

 

“What’s not to love?”

 

“Vagina.”

 

“Once again. What’s not to love?”

 

“You’re disgusting!” Louis screeched, backing away from Harry. “It’s so ugly.”

 

“Maybe. But it tastes great.”

 

“I will literally vomit. Shut up,” Louis whined.

 

“Says the guy who puts a dick in his mouth.”

 

“Excuse you Styles, but firstly I happen to give amazing blow jobs, secondly, it’s so much neater tasting a guy’s come then it is a girl.”

 

“You put your mouth on people’s asshole. That’s where you shit.”

 

“Which is why you clean yourself Harry, for fucks sakes. I don’t eat ass anyway, I get my ass ate thank you very much.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, finished off his glass and pouring more. “Right well, I won’t be kissing any guys any time soon.”

 

“Course you won’t. You’ll be married by the end of the year,” Louis rolled his eyes, pouring himself more wine as well.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“And there’s the realization,’ Louis noted. “You’ll be fine. Not all people who get matched end up in failed relationships leading to a divorce.”

 

“I have to get married?”

 

“I mean; you could always call of the engagement,” Louis shrugged. “Not ideal, but it happens. But you do have to pick someone, if you don’t want either of the two you end up with then I come in. Bit of manipulation so they’ll reject you, you get seen as heartbroken, neither of them are picked for The Bachelorette. New start.”

 

Harry sighed. “Alright. I’m sure I’ll be happy with someone.”

 

“Of course you will.”

 

“Lou, do you mind me asking something?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you um... do you carry?”

 

“Yeah. So I always have condoms, and I’m on the pill so I’m fine.”

 

“Do you want to be pregnant?”

 

“Someday. But I’m still young, of course I’d love the kid no matter what happens. Why do you ask?”

 

“Just curious. Back on topic, guys don’t kiss that great.”

 

“Maybe you just haven’t been kissing the right guys. You kissed a straight guy, you need someone who knows what the fuck they’re doing.”

 

“You know what you’re doing?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then prove it,” Harry smirked, setting down his glass. “Kiss me.”

 

Louis laughed, putting his glass down as well, moving closer to Harry so that his knees were touching his thighs. “You’re serious?”

 

“As serious as ever. If you think guys kiss so great then prove it, kiss me.”

 

“You realize your boss is my dad.”

 

“You say that like he’ll find out. You won’t go running off to Daddy will you?” Harry asked in a mocking tone, pouting.

 

“I hate you,” Louis rolled his eyes, leaning in close to Harry. “Don’t think I don’t have my secrets.

 

“You’re prettier when you don’t talk,” Harry said, lifting Louis up to make him straddle his lap. “If we’re gonna kiss we’re gonna make it like a normal one.” Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry, putting his arms around his neck.

  
“How long do we kiss for?”

 

“A minute.”

 

“Fine by me,” Louis shrugged, closing the space between them.

 

Just like that, they were kissing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s I'm sick so I'm sorry if it's crap I try


	4. Drunken Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to get this up. Feel free to shit on Harry as much as you'd like though x

   

 

They kissed and it felt like everything Harry felt was missing from within him. His hands roamed on Louis’ waist; Louis’ roaming in his hair. A whole minute passed by with the only sounds in the house being their lips coming together in what felt like a new experience. Louis pulled back finally, small hands resting on broad shoulders of the taller. Harry stared at him, eyes switching from thin lips and bright eyes. Immediately he knew they were his favorite feature of Louis… well aside from one other very prominent feature that was always shown proudly. Harry lowered his hands, to just below the waist. This, was his favorite thing. Louis opened his mouth to speak but it was silenced before a sound even came out by Harry closing the space between them. He pulled Louis closer to him by the hips, making him sit on his lap; crotch to bum.

 

“Harry, Harry-fuck- Harry we can’t- we shouldn’t,” Louis mumbled against his lips, not bothering to actually stop. They kept going, only pulling back to drink more wine. Perhaps it was the toxic flowing within them both, causing Harry to lose his sense of self, and Louis to forget his place. “Harry,” Louis spoke again when Harry squeezed his ass. “Fuck it,” He muttered, pushing Harry down so he was laying on top of him. “Upstairs, upstairs Harry,” Louis whimpered, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Sure, at first he though the hair was pretty stupid, but right now, it was amazing. He never wanted it to leave. Harry complied with what he had said, picking Louis up and carrying him to his bedroom.

 

“You’re so hot,” Harry mumbled, sucking onto Louis’ neck. Neither of them were really thinking about what was going on, if they even could think. They had drunk too much that night, they weren’t going to think about what they were doing at all. Dropping Louis on the bed gently, he bent down and kissed along his jaw. Harry flipped them over so that he was below Louis, giving his hands access to what he’s had his eyes ever since they had met.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry moaned slipping his hands down Louis’ jeans. “Fu-fuck,” He stuttered, feeling his ass, more specifically the fabric covering it. “Babe, babe. What are you wearing?” he asked, staring up at him. “Show me what you’re wearing baby,” he said. “Take off your pants, show me what you’re wearing.” Louis nodded, quickly removing his jeans to show himself off to Harry. By this point they were both completely wasted. Louis was standing in front of Harry in just his shirt. “Holy fuck,” Harry whispered seeing Louis. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Louis was standing in front of him in panties. Soft. Red. Lace. Panties. “Come here,” he said, motioning for Louis to get closer and holding him by his hips. Louis was pulled back onto his lap, kissing Harry again. Louis tugged at Harry’s shirt and tugged it off, moaning at the sight of his chest. He knew Harry was pretty ripped but this much? He was in heaven.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this Harry,” he mumbled, feeling Harry’s nipples in-between his fingers. He’s always had a thing for them, and Harry’s were no exception. Harry gave a grunt in response, sucking on his neck again. “Harry,” Louis sighed, pulling his back. “We can’t do this. I want to, believe me I want to so bad,” he mumbled, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder. “But we can’t. I-I’m your boss in some weird way, you’re-you have beautiful women waiting for you. You’re not even gay,” he groaned.

 

“Fine,” Harry said.

 

“Fine?”

 

“We won’t do anything, but we can kiss, and sleep away the wine,” Harry grinned, pulling Louis down onto the bed. All Louis could do was laugh and give in, the two crawling under the covers to kiss all night long.

 

Being woken up at eight in the morning wasn’t the most ideal situation for Harry. His head hurt like a bitch from the alcohol and he barely remembered a thing that happened the night before. Looking down he saw a head of brown hair, sleeping peacefully on his chest. Weird, he didn’t think that he brought anyone home the night before; at least he was sure he didn’t bring back any of the girls from the show. Eventually the body stirred, whoever she was, stretching before she looked up. She wasn’t a she.

 

“Morning,” Louis said softly, and then yawned. “Last night was great,” he mumbled, giggling softly.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” Harry asked immediately, sitting up. It caused Louis to fall off of him but frankly he couldn’t care about it. What he cared about was why his boss’s son was in his bed, seemingly naked. He looked down at himself and noticed the lack of clothing as well. This was not okay.

 

“Excuse you?” Louis asked after, looking over at Harry. “Do you not remember last night at all? Harry we-”

 

“I did not fuck you. There is no way in hell that I fucked you.” It was the first thing Harry had said, cutting Louis off. “I would never even think about fucking you,” he said defensively.

 

“Wait. What? Why the fuck would you even say something like that?” Louis asked, backing up a small bit.

 

“Gee, I dunno. Because you’re a fucking guy?! I’m not gay, I would never even think about fucking a- you piece of shit,” Harry said, staring daggers into Louis. If looks could kill… “You fucking used me,” he accused. “That’s how you got me to do it didn’t you? You-You got me drunk, and then you tricked me into fucking you!” Louis’ mouth fell open, looking at Harry in complete shock. He would never have expected this from him. “You’re fucking disgusting! Get the fuck out!” Harry nearly yelled at Louis.

 

All Louis could do was quickly get up, out of bed. They had fallen asleep together in just their underwear, meaning that Louis was still in his red panties that Harry had seemingly loved so much. He’d never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life. It didn’t help when he heard a laugh from Harry when he stood. “Fucking fantastic,” he said. “Not only do I fuck a guy, he has to be a fucking crossdresser as well,” Harry laughed bitterly. “Because I want to be scarred even more of this experience.” His head was pounding by this point, he figured the sooner Louis leave, the better it would be for him. “Wait until your dad hears about this. Don’t think I won’t tell him.” Tears came to Louis’ eyes; he was quickly trying to get his clothing together. “Oh hi Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, mocking like he was on the phone. “Your son tricked me into having sex with him and he cross dresses, best son ever isn’t he?” Louis had had enough by that point. Putting on his shirt he couldn’t help but throw the nearest thing at Harry, which happened to be a bottle of lotion; which ended up hitting the side of Harry’s face. And damn, did it hurt.

 

“You fucking asshole!” Louis yelled. “We didn’t do shit together! We got drunk, we kissed and we fell asleep!” he was practically screaming at this point. “You homophobic cunt! I hate you!” Tears were threatening to come out by now, but he wouldn’t let them. Not yet anyway. He wanted to smack Harry, especially when the realization had smacked him instead.

 

“Louis, I-I didn’t know that-” Harry struggled to get out, getting cut off instead.

 

“I don’t want to hear shit from you,” Louis snapped, pointing at Harry. “You can call my father, see if he believes a word that you say. Especially once I tell him every single thing that you said to me. You’re his client and he can ruin you,” he threatened. “Don’t you fucking think for one moment that I won’t hold this shit over you for as long as you work with us. You start work Monday and you will be ready by eight in the morning,” he said and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Almost instantly Harry shot out of bed, still in his underwear and ran after Louis.

“Louis! Louis! Wait!” he called out. “Louis I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking! I swear. I was just talking out of my ass I didn’t mean any of it!” he said exasperated from the top of the stairs. Louis had made fast work of slipping on his Vans and going right to the door.

 

“I don’t give a shit,” he said simply and walked out and away from the house. Away from Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

When Monday rolled around Harry woke up extra earlier just to be sure that he was dressed and ready to go when Louis would come by to pick him up. He showered and combed out his hair, getting dressed in what he thought would be appropriate for what would be happening that day. Louis had sent him an email of the week’s schedule. He would start out with a group date of three girls, Madison, Rox, and Katie. They were heading to the beach for some private time away from the rest of the girls. All he wished was that Louis wasn’t still pissed at him, or at the very least that he didn’t tell his father. The familiar black car pulled up to the home at exactly eight o’clock and Harry jumped out of his seat, rushing to lock his door and make it inside. Harry had planned the biggest apology he had ever given in his life to say to Louis. He practiced it over and over, all day on Sunday so that he wouldn’t forget one word of it. He needed this job, but most importantly, he needed Louis’ forgiveness. Getting in the car he expected to see Louis there; with his bright eyes and lively soul. Instead he was met with the cold faux leather of the seat. Crushed was the least that could be said about how Harry felt. “Excuse me?” Harry asked the driver once they were headed off. “Where’s Louis?”

 

The driver cleared his throat before responding. “Mr. Tomlinson had requested that he not ride with you to locations anymore. He’ll meet you at the event. His father also ask that you are not to be alone with his son for the foreseeable future. I’m sorry, Mr. Styles,” he answered.

 

Just like that, he was crushed.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have this posted! The chapter was supposed to be much longer but I like starting off show chapters fresh which is why it stopped. Thank you all so much for being patient and for all the nice comments and kudos! I appreciate it so so much. Leave suggestions below, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get up I promise! I'll see ya next time! xxx


	5. Unforgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I'm so sorry.

 

Pulling up to the infamous ‘Bachelor Mansion’ Harry had much more nerves than he had the two weeks prior. The production team were already arrived and set up, it seemed that they were just waiting him. Through the tinted window Harry bit his lip, searching for Louis. He spotted him eventually, arms crossed and having what looked like a conversation on the phone. He hoped it wasn’t with his dad, he didn’t need any more trouble.

 

Getting out the car Harry made a beeline right for Louis, whose only acknowledgement to him was a finger to tell him to wait a minute. “Yes Sir, I’ll go in and tell them now. I’m sure they’ll all be astounded by the news; want to work harder I’ll bet- Yes Sir. He’s right next to me actually… I won’t, promise… I will. Okay, we’ll talk later, bye Daddy,” Louis said, saying the last softer. He put the phone in his pocket turning to Harry. “Makeup is waiting for you, you’re due inside in five minutes. They’ll give you a script, try to read that before filming starts,” he said then walked off inside the house.

 

Inside the mansion the cameras had just finished setting up, microphones in place throughout the house. The women all looked up and stopped talking when Louis entered, waiting for him to speak. “I just got off the phone with my father, the producer of the show. The first episode went up last night and it was a hit. Record breaking views for us. The world loves you girls, or at least some of you. Anyway, keep up the good work, filming starts in three minutes so if you have to shit do it now,” Louis said all the girls becoming giddy with excitement.

 

He left to the outside of the mansion again, telling Chris to get ready to go inside. “Write down Madison, Katie and Rox,” he said to Harry handing him a notecard and a sharpie. “And something stupid cute about a beach I don’t care.” Harry took the pen and paper writing down what was told, flinching a little from the hairbrush being yanked in his hair.

 

“Uh, here,” he said, handing back the items. Louis stuffed the card into an envelope, handing it off to someone who walked by. “Hey um Lou can we talk at all?” Harry asked, looking up at him the best he could. He still felt like utter shit for the way he reacted, even if he didn’t fully remember what happened.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Harry. You expressed your views and I’ve accepted them. Our relationship should be purely business and you’ll be engaged by the end of this to a girl anyway. Now, unless you want to talk about the show then you should head on up to the mansion,” Louis smiled forcedly, walking away to the camera crew.

 

Harry groaned as Louis walked, his hair getting pulled harshly. “Can you watch it!?” he snapped at the stylist, turning his head to glare at her.

 

“Maybe if your hair wasn’t so long it wouldn’t hurt as much,” she rolled her eyes, smacking on her gum. “There, you’re finished,” she said afterwards, pushing Harry off the chair. “Pretentious prick,” she muttered.

 

Harry flipped her off behind his back, going up to the mansion. “Are we ready or what?” he asked Chris, crossing his arms outside the door. “Who goes in first?” he asked, motioning to the door.

 

“Soon as Lou says we’re all ready to go,” Chris shrugged in response. “Which should be any minute now,” he said, checking his phone for the time.

 

“Phone away Chris,” Louis said into a megaphone from down the hill, sitting on a director’s chair next to Ben. Harry chuckled, shaking his head. It sounded like Louis was a teacher telling off the student, it was cute. Louis was cute. Chris just rolled his eyes and stubbornly put the iPhone in his pocket. Down from his seat Louis checked the monitor that looked over the girls inside the mansion to see if they were all there; they were. “Chris head on in,” he said into the megaphone then looked at Harry. “You wait two minutes after he comes out to go in,” he added on. Louis glanced at Ben, waiting for him to start.

 

“Are we set up inside?” Ben asked into his walkie-talkie, getting a static garbled response.

 

“Ready when you are,” it said.

 

“Alright, rolling,” he said into the walkie and megaphone. “Action!”

 

_Chris walked into the Bachelor Mansion with ease, he’s been doing this for years now. The girls inside all sit up with excitement, some waving at the host, others just smiling. “Morning ladies,” he said, giving his signature smile as he shut the door._

_  
“Morning,” the all said in unison, looking at his expectedly._

_“How are you girls enjoying yourselves?” he asked, getting a response of good and other synonyms of it. “I bet you’re all wondering why I’m here,” he chuckled. “Well, I bet you’re wondering what I’ve got here,” he said, flashing the card Harry wrote from his suit jacket. “I’ll leave this here,” he said, setting the card down gently on the table. “Have fun ladies,” he chuckled and winked, giving a short wave. The ladies of the house said bye to Chris altogether until the door shut._

_Natalie was the first to grab the note, ripping open the envelope with all the other girls looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat before reading. “‘Hope you can come out of your shell for me so we can ride waves together,’” she read, the girls all sharing glances with each other. “‘Madison, Katie… and Rox,’” Natalie sighed, reading off the list. Obviously disappointed it wasn’t her. “Guess it’s a group date,” she shrugged, tossing the card on the table._

“Oh she’s pissed,” Louis mumbled, watching what was going on through the monitor. “This is perfect, I love this,” he added on, bringing out his walkie-talkie. “Get a close up of Natalie, pink shirt, thin, blonde with highlights. Just need one camera to zoom though, the rest of you get close ups of the other girls,” he said into it then put it away. “Be sure to add dramatic music in on post Ben, I don’t pay you for shit,” Louis said without taking his eyes off the screen. “Harry go in now,” he said into the megaphone right when a very annoyed Madison was just about to open her mouth to speak.

 

_“Oh sh-” Madison began, stopping mid-word when the door opened, Harry appearing._

_“Hey,” he said, flashing his signature smile with those damn dimples. Everyone in the room froze and smiled at him. “How are you all doing?” he asked, stepping into the room fully. Once again they all chimed with their different variations of ‘good’. “That’s great,” Harry nodded, holding his hands behind his back, stepping forward towards the three girls. “You three ready to go?” he asked, holding his hands for them. Madison grabbed onto one of Harry’s hand, holding onto it with a smirk towards Natalie. Katie and Rox both used Harry’s other hand to stand up, thanking him. Harry lead the three outside, the rest following them, to the blue convertible waiting in the drive._

“Hey! Hey, don’t all group up spread out!” Louis called over from his new spot, the crew packing up the front yard cameras. They had hidden ones set up around the whole house anyway, nothing would be missed. When one was situated Louis looked over the scene again. “Good enough,” he rolled his eyes. “Alright keep going!” he called, letting them all resume.

 

_Harry chuckled awkwardly, but quickly put on a smile, leading Madison to the passenger’s seat and opening the door for her. After opening the door in the back for Katie and Rox, everyone else stared in shock._

Louis was too busy, getting in the Range Rover and ignoring them to care. He pressed the call button on the second walkie-talkie that was connected to the car. “Follow us on the way there, there’ll be a car in front and behind you. Go ahead and pull out when you’re ready,” he said in quite a bitter tone before tossing the walkie to the side and shutting the car door. “Drive.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_So far the group date had gone… swimmingly well if Harry were to put it one way or another. They arrived to the beach after small talk and the girls quickly got dressed into hung up bikinis put into changing booths. They looked amazing to say the least. They’d all gone for a little swim, beach volleyball and even just playing in the sand. Now they were going on a boat ride, Harry sat in back with the girls next to him, all drinking rose wine._

_“Ladies having fun?” he asked, taking a sip of his wine before getting three nods._

_“I love this,” Rox said._

_“It feels so good to just get away from the house,” Katie added on._

_“It feels good just to be with you,” Madison said, gently touching Harry’s bicep. “I love your tattoos, they’re so cool. Super-hot,” she giggled._

_Needless to say the flattery won Madison the rose, which she flaunted in front of Natalie for a good hour._

* * *

On Tuesday Harry had the day off from filming, Ben called to say they were using today to get shoots of just the girls, he didn’t mind. Only a day longer for him to figure out a way to talk to Louis again without feeling like a total asshole. So he called him around noon. “Louis Tomlinson,” he answered on the second ring.

 

“Hey Louis... it’s Harry-”

  
“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry coughed awkwardly and cleared his throat. “I- listen, can you come over so we can talk?”

“I’d rather not be over there Harry. What do you want?”

 

“To apologize.”

 

“Oh is that so?” he scoffed and laughed with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Louis listen, what I said was so out of line and I’m sorry. I was just confused and and very confused. I didn’t know what was going on or what happened the night before. I thought we fu-had sex, which now I know we obviously didn’t. It was horrible of me to assume that we did and what I said to you was completely out of line. God, you probably think I’m some homophobic asshole now don’t you? I’m not just so you know, tons of my friends are gay. It’s not a bad thing. And like, you wear girl things. Not that it’s bad, I mean, I’m a model I’ve seen guys wear a whole bunch of weird things,” he said, eyes widening as the words came out. “Not that wearing girl things is weird, I mean it’s not normal but it’s not a bad thing at all. I’ve worn some pink things a few times in my life-fuck. Look I’m sorry okay. I have total and complete respect for you as a person. You’re pretty cool. So uh, apology accepted?” he asked hopeful. The laughing that came from Louis on the other line made him frown. “Louis wha-”

 

“You’re a real fucking piece of work Harry Styles. You really honestly think I’ll forgive you because you have gay friends? Is that honestly how your mind works? Knowing gay people doesn’t make you not homophobic, it makes you an even bigger asshole. If you think for one moment that a half-assed ‘I’m sorry’ means, you’ll get good word in with my father you are so fucking wrong. He hates you Harry.  If he hears that you pull any of the shit with me again he’s going to go around and tell all his rich important friends all about you and you will never be hired in this industry again. Oh, and he’ll tell your dad, and something tells me you don’t want him knowing about your fuck up. So don’t call me again unless you’re dying,” Louis said. “Oh, and you’re due at noon tomorrow, have a nice day,” he added on with fake sweetness dripping from his voice right before the line went dead.

 

 

* * *

 

Wednesday rolled around and Harry was greeted yet again with an empty leather seat. The twenty-minute ride to the Bachelor Mansion was stoic and Harry would have rather been run over by the black car than see Louis again. He had no idea what he could do to at least get Louis to talk to him again. When the car parked Harry avoided Louis at all costs, he went straight to hair and makeup, yet again his hair suffering the abuse. He was getting some finishing powder put on him when Louis walked up handing him a card. “Write about a fucking bowling alley I don’t care,” he said handing him another sheet of paper. “Write these names and give it to Paul when you’re done,” Louis rolled his eyes before walking off.

 

“Oh. My. God,” one of the hairstylists said when Louis walked off, it was the one Harry personally hated. “You’re the reason he’s pissed at everyone you dick?” she groaned. “Jesus fuck he won’t hop off anyone’s dick today,” she rolled her eyes. Harry ignored her, too busy writing names.

 

“Wait,” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows as he wrote. “Which one of them is Lily? And… who’s Emma?” he asked, looking around. He got up from his chair, choosing against going to Louis. Instead he went to Ben. “Winston,” he said, walking up. “Which ones are Lily and Emma?” he asked.

 

“Newbies,” he replied, looking through the monitors at the shots inside. “Mr. Tomlinson said it was time for rivalry and drama. We have what we need to get to know the girls,” he shrugged.

 

“Louis said that?”

 

“No,” Ben laughed lightly, shaking his head. “His dad, the real boss of this whole thing.”

 

“Oh… okay,” he nodded. “When do we start?” he asked.

 

“Few minutes,” Ben said. “I’d get ready. The girls are already filming and Chris is up there waiting for his cue.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Who the hell are they?” Jami asked, grabbing the note from Mia. “None of you are named Lily or Emma?” she asked looking around. “There’s no way they could have got any of our names wrong,” she said._

_“Maybe it’s just a mistake,” Mia said softly._

_“This is not a mistake. Someone would have said something if it was a mistake,” Jami muttered. The door opened and Harry walked in, smiling._

_“Hey ladies,” he said, giving a curt nod. “Jami” he then said, holding out his hand. “Hope you like bowling babe,” Harry winked._

* * *

_Harry and Jami were in the bowling alley getting on their shoes, making small talk. So far there was no sign of this ‘Emma and Lily’ and Jami didn’t mind one bit. She loved a chance for a solo date with Harry. Now she was guaranteed a rose. Until the doors were opened, making them both turn to look. In came two skinny blondes wearing practically matching outfits. One in a skin tight hot pink crop top the other in a light blue version of it. They were twins. Identical twins. “Hi,” they said in unison walking up to Harry. “I’m Emma,” the one in the pink said._

_“And I’m Lily,” said the other. Harry was just in shock, his mouth hanging open a little. The two girls exchanged a look and giggled before looking over at Jami who looked livid. “And you are?” Lily asked politely._

_“Jami,” she said bluntly._

_“Oh that’s cool,” Emma smiled. “I’ve never known a girl names Jami.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“So are we bowling or what?” Lily asked, putting on her bowling shoes. “I’m quite good.”_

* * *

_“I can’t believe they’re twins,” Madison whispered the next day, watching the two new girls move around the house. “Did Harry like them?” she asked, looking at Jami._

_“I guess,” she shrugged. “Couldn’t stop staring at them. But, it doesn’t matter. I got the rose anyway.”_

_“How do you think his date with Scarlett is going?” Lauren asked, looking at the clock, they were already gone for two hours._

Two hours turned into three that Louis was not enjoying. He just wished they would get the damn thing done with. So far they saw a movie, danced, sang, and now they having dinner and he was forced to watch the whole thing in the back of some van. He wasn’t jealous, not one bit, why would he be jealous over some guy who was a complete jerk to him. He just wanted to go home, cuddle in bed, write scripts, and skype his best friend Perrie. It was getting late and he still had the stupid rose ceremony to go to. Louis just wished his dad would drag his rich ass over to the show so he didn’t have to work. At least not this season. Louis leaned back, staring at the monitor waiting for something to happen, and it did. They kissed. Immediately Louis put down the screen, looking out the window. For some reason he couldn’t get the damn kiss out of his mind. It meant nothing to him, and it obviously meant shit to Harry, he just couldn’t stop thinking. Maybe because Harry worked for him and some subconscious part of him felt wrong about it. Harry was hot and that was about it. His personality was shit; Louis would never date him. If he tried hard enough he could actually end up sorry for them. Louis looked back at the screen sighing. He just wanted Friday to be over with.

 

 

* * *

 

Friday did come eventually, all Harry had to go to was the rose ceremony, of course spending three hours talking to as many girls as he could. He spent a good part of his time talking to the twins. Finally, it came to the ceremony, all the girls and cameras were in place. When given the cue Harry stood by his podium, with the roses waiting on it.

_“Sammy, do you accept this rose?” he asked, holding the single rose in front of him. As expected, she said yes._

_Bella_

_Lauren_

_Charlotte_

_Mia_

_Amara_

_Katie_

_Natalie_

_Amber_

_Lily_

_When it got to the last rose in his hand he chose Emma. Why he chose the two new girls over everyone else waiting for their rose was a mystery to them._

Again, Harry hadn’t seen Louis since the ceremony ended, he barely saw him since he got to the Bachelor Mansion. He was obviously, and rightfully still upset by what Harry said to him. He felt like he would have to move a mountain before Louis would talk to him again.

 

He had some planning to do.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perrie is Louis' best friend because Lourrie is real. This took so long to write merely for school work. Don't forget to comment thoughts and all that jazz. I had plans for a special Halloween one shot thing to post put I sincerely doubt I'll be able to write it all before Halloween. And Sunday is my birthday so you know, haha. Maybe next year lol. Thank you all that have stuck with this story and have waited this long for it. Next chapter is a weekend chapter (not a show chapter like this one) meaning it'll probably be shorter BUT it will be nearly all Larry. I won't say when that will be out since I can't keep up to deadlines. All I'll say is that it will come. Thanks for reading xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I've had this idea of making this fic somewhat interactive. Kinda like Survivor but with you all, so unless I have something planned you beautiful people can make a vote on who you would like to be booted, who should go on dates, where the dates should go etc. All of this can happen if I don't already have something planned out for that day/character. Of course this means that commenting will be necessary for this to work. Anyway, hoped you liked the story :) xxx  
> BGHOS is not forgotten! I just had this idea and I really wanted to try it out :)


End file.
